Bad Timing
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Post Frontier. Being tied to his chair and shortly after being kicked out of his own room weren't Kouji's vision of the beginning of his vacation.


**Author Note**

Another hilarious idea. It is a good thing that it waited till I finished my exams to be written. I felt like it is gonna force me to write it while studying hehe. Anyway, funny things are really needed these times hehe. You know, it is fun to play with Takuya along with the twins. So this fic has Takuya as a main character as well.

So. Have fun reading and please let me know your opinions.

**Disclaimer:I don't own whatever I am writing about yet I own my writing itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Timing<strong>

Knocking repeatedly on the door wasn't something Takuya was so fascinated by but the boredom that was about to kill him sent the ex-worrior of flame towards the brink of irritation.

Well, not really but it is definitely annoying to start your vacation with nothing at all which left him with the only choice: Going to Kouji's house to play some video games or the most prominent activity to _fight_ over nothing…just to pass time.

He expected to see a frowning Kouji once the door was finally opened but was greeted by Kouichi who was examining him with an expressionless face.

Wait! expressionless.

He could feel the tense atmosphere as the elder twin looked at him coldly before sighing softly and muttering,'Hello Takuya.'

Takuya blinked rather stupidity and before commenting on the unusual behavior of the angelic twin(compared to Kouji) who suddenly turned into Zombi, Kouichi walked toward Kouji's room silently.

Creepy.

With no other option, he did the only practical one. Following.

After few seconds from stepping into Kouji's room, he doubted if it had been a good idea to follow. Simply because he screamed like a five-year old girl in case the mentioned girl saw a murder scene.

It wasn't a murder though but close enough depending on what he saw. Takuya calmed himself before rubbing his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing.

A surprise then shock and scream which was followed later by a disbelief feeling then giggling till he felt that he will die from laughing. A moment of thinking about his emotions made him feel as if he was such a face that was examined to see all the expressions he could master once after another. In case he went to such a competition, he will win by default. Still that was beside the point. No one commented on his crazy laughter as the scene itself was crazier than his laughter.

Tied to the desk's chair, Kouji looked at him like a wolf, ready to bite or to even tear his victim but neither was applicable for him as he was tied to the chair tightly with his bandana over his mouth. The bandana, which was covering his mouth was strong enough to prevent him from talking yet not too strong to stifle him from . The navy-stripped yellow bandana did a great job in saving Takuya's innocent ears from hearing the hell break lose with every single curse the younger twin could think about.

It took Takuya three minutes to stifle his laughter as the rational part of him started to take over and the only thing he could think about was

'Why on earth are you tied to your desk's chair,Kouji?'

An easily recognized growl from Kouji greeted him as his eyes looked slowly at the side of the bed. Kouichi was sitting above the bed with a book in hand and few notebooks around him as the bed's messy blanket showed that he didn't even care about tiding it.

'Anno Kouichi?'Takuya asked, stuttering as the elder twin raised his head ever so slightly and muttered calmly,'Yes?'

That wasn't good.

'Why is Kouji tied?'he asked as innocently as he could be.

'He asked for it,'Kouichi replied in monotones.

Takuya swallowed his fear from the other's cold tone. Wait cold?Kouji was supposed to be the cold one. For a moment, he thought that the twins were switching places but that thought evaporated as fast as it came. Kouji would kill himself before trying to tide his twin like that. But with Kouichi,you never know.

As a reply to Kouichi's answer, he turned to the younger twin who was surprisingly accepting calmly his new position and asked curiously,'Did you ask for that?'

_IDIOT! _that was what the muffled growl he received told him. He laughed nervously and muttered sheepishly,'Yeah I know that you didn't ask for that. Not _literally_ .'

Another muffled, annoyed sigh.

Kouichi was busy comparing some answers between the book and his notes, writing something every now and then, completely ignoring the one side conversation between his twin and their best friend.

'Kouichi?Did you tie him?'

This time Kouji was about to tear his precious bandana with his teeth to bite Takuya _literally_. Fortunatly Takuya took few steps away from the chair.

_Okay_, no stupid question or remarks,he reminded himself.

He looked again at Kouichi who sighed again and pointed at the guitar which was lying strangely under Kouji's chair.

It didn't take him long to link the dots. He and Kouji who were attending the same school started their spring break few days ago as they are going to a private school however Kouichi who was in a public one won't start his holiday till the coming week. Which means he has an exam and Kouji doesn't.

'You have an _exam_?'

A nod.

'And Kouji was playing with guitar on full blast?'

A small nod as his cold stare changed to become more like his old self. He left the book he was holding and looked at Takuya more normally.

'You couldn't study because of him so you…tied him?'

He fought the urge to laugh in the last two words of his question as Kouichi looked down, ashamed and nodded.

'He deserves that then. I was surprised to see you here but I think he manged to bring you here and promised to be such a good brother and to let you study. And as you are too kind to refuse his repetitive pleads you agreed,ne?

Kouichi started to play with his fingers childishly, nodding again in confirmation.

Looking at a very humiliated Kouji who was clearly blushing in indignation was something Takuya wouldn't mind being killed for so he started giggling again.

Kouji's inner thoughts were muttering that if it weren't Kouichi who did that, he would kill them. The same inner demons made it clear through his narrowed eyes that Takuya was…Dead!

Hesitantly, Takuya stopped laughing, seeing the murderous looks in Kouji's eyes before sighing to himself. He had been dead since he stepped in the room so he could at least get benefits from the situation.

Taking his mobile from his pocket , he took four pictures for Kouji in that miserable state. A nervous grin was controlling his face but he knew that Kouji would kill him anyway. The urgent problem was that Kouji started to shake the chair from his boiling anger and the thought of tearing the bandana seemed very probable now to him and to the one who finished taking the seventh picture.

'I…I just wanted to study. I didn't mean to do that but he kept playing and talking.'Kouichi looked down as his eyes started watering.

'He is an _idiot_. You know that.' Another silent curse left the cloth around Kouji's mouth, forcing Takuya to reconsider…somehow,'...Like _me_. But you can't really blame him. He was missing you because of the exams and all. '

'I know he was bored but…but.'Kouichi sniffed and the tears started to flow calmly down his face. Takuya was startled from the new change of events but was really caused him to panic was the loud sound of the chair behind him whose occupier was threatening him and asking him to untie him…through the muffling bandana.

So Takuya did as what he was ordered. He is still in need of his life and Kouji would kill him anyway but maybe helping him will spare his life. He hoped.

As soon as the cloth around Kouji's body was untied, he removed the bandana and left Takuya who was staring at the bed sheets between his hands. Kouichi used the bedsheets. Well, what else could he use to chain his twin to a chair anyway. That explained the messy blanket on Kouji's bed.

'Nii-san!'

That was the first thing Kouji uttered and not in the tone of blame or anger but in a much more concerned and worried voice. Takuya walked towards the bed as Kouji sat in front of his brother with a soft thud and started to calm him.

'Kouichi. I am sorry. I was just bored.'Kouji sounded sincerely sorry. Strange how he was apologizing instead of blaming him. If it were anyone else…like Takuya for example who was debating whether he should go home and escape Kouji's rage once he calm his twin or not.

'I have an exam, Kouji. I told you that.'Kouichi said between his sobs. Kouji bit his lower lip in worry and encircled him with his arms, 'I am sorry. I am sorry. I won't do that again. I promise. I will go downstairs now. I promise. I would just come to see you every now and then in case you slept on the book.'

The last part brought a small smile to Kouichi lips who calmed a bit and clutched his brother's jacket tightly, resting his head on his shoulder,

'Promise?'

'Yeah. I promise. Anything for you, Kou. Just don't cry.' Kouji sounded so desperate at that particular moment .

'_Really_? Anything?'

Kouji's worry over his brother prevented him from feeling the undertones of his brother's question.

'Yeah. _Anything_.'

'I-I want to go to the library after finishing my exams.' Kouichi said innocently, feeling comfortable in his brother's arms.

'Okay and I won't complain about that.'

Kouji had been impatient whenever they go to a public library. Kouichi who keeps moving between books like a bee between flowers or rather a bookworm was tad embarrassed to go with his easily annoyed twin.

'But..'Kouichi sniffed once more, alarming Kouji.

'What?'

'I-I have already borrowed three books. I wouldn't be able to borrow more than one now.'

The feeling that Kouichi would start crying again any moment was enough to lead him to take the difficult decision without even thinking, 'You can borrow using my membership card. I have one and I rarely use it.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. Just don't cry, Nii-san. Please.'

And his nii-san stopped crying,giving him a sweet smile which was the last thing he saw as he and Takuya were kicked out of the room before both of them could figure out what had happened.

Kouji blinked, looking at his hands which were seconds ago hugging Kouichi tightly as his eyes showed the only logical question,_'What the hell had just happened?'_

After few minutes of silence,'Have you just been kicked out of _your_ room?'

Kouji sighed.

'How how had he manged to tie you anyway? Are not you supposed to be a martial artist.'

Well that ticked off the little patience Kouji had at the moemnt. He looked at Takuya with a smirk before rubbing his hands which were sorta numb from the tie. After all he really need them. In their complete strength. He was going to use them rather harshly today.

And If Takuya had been thinking about what he had said he would never dared to shot his previous questions. Trembling mentally, he preferred that he he had ran away when had the opportunity but it was late.

'Hi Takuya-_kun_. Long time no see, _buddy_.'

Takuya sweated, taking few steps back and trembling as if the devil himself was in front of him, stuttering ' I don't think it had been a proper time for a visit.'

Other few steps back.

'Mayb…be I will c…c…come l-lat…ter.'

'You don't have to go home so _early_. We can have a little, nice chat, _buddy_.'

Another buddy from the guy who never says buddy meant that he wasn't sure if he was going to go home with his _body_ in one piece.

**_Owari_**

* * *

><p>Finally*A deep sigh*<p>

The title refers to both Takuya and Kouji. The former came in such a bad time and Kouji who choose an awfully bad time to be annoying to his elder brother. I don't know about you guys but here not all schools start their vacation together and I assume a private school exams aren't always at the same time of public school exams*shrugs*


End file.
